


waiting for(you)snow

by moonroseu (wenastell)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, One Shot, fem!vocal line, fem!yuta, it aint that deep, mentioned YuHyuck - Freeform, they're just idiots tbh, writer is lazy af and cant proofread so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenastell/pseuds/moonroseu
Summary: it's easy to forget what you wantwhen you weren't quite sure what you wanted in the first place





	waiting for(you)snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Minhyung had got used to the clenching feeling in his stomach, the pull downward. As he lay on his bed flat on his back eyes following the turning of the ceiling fan that seemed to get slower, and slower.The feeling that made him want to go through the floorboards and lay on the cold damp dirt. And sink further and further until he couldn't see, or hear, or breathe. He could just lie there and be still, until he wasn't anymore.  
He hadn't spoken in a while and was starting to forget what he sounded like. Which was fine, he could live without his voice anyway. No more words to stumble over, no more wrong things to say. If he was completely honest he preferred live like this, he preferred the funny sinking feeling in his gut. It was the one time in his like where something felt calm. Well, that wasn't entirely true. 

\+ + +

The air in Donghyuck’s room was heavy with shower steam, that flowed from the bathroom connected to his room. Donghyuck sang lightly as he dried himself in front of the mirror. He had a date today. Well not a date per se, but he was going out for coffee with a certain noona. A noona he found absolutely wonderful. Her body was sculpted by the gods and her smile could make flowers grow. Yuta Nakamoto was the perfect woman, this was fact(donghyuck was sure of it), and it he had been mildly infatuated with her since they’d first spoken. Gotten lost in her deep brown eyes, and swooned over her subtle accent. This date had to be perfect, like every night he’d lie awake thinking of how nice it would be to be alone with noona even if just for a second. This is the day that noona would stop seeing him as a kid and more as a lover. Donghyuck cringed at his choice of words. He meant them but it was weird to allow himself to think them.  
Practicing his “I’m cute but i’m not trying to hard!” smile in the mirror until his face hurt, then retreating to his room for some clothes. He shoved on a sweater and tight fitting jeans he’s sure he won’t be getting out of anytime soon.  
He kissed his mom on the cheek and skipped out the door to the bus stop.

The air outside his house was dry, parched by the biting cold and lack of snow. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and watched as his breathed swirled out into the air in front of him.

The coffee shop was a good 20 miles from his house, tucked away on the winding city streets. He walked in and waved to the young man at the counter. He had deep green hair that hung over his eyes. His face was round but chiseled and his eyes thin, they stretched slightly when he smiled and waved at him. Donghyuck sat at the barstools by the window, not bothering to take off his coat. The green haired man still seen from the window’s glass. He was very handsome, to a normal 17 year old kid he’d be just a cool guy. Someone you’d say Hey, dude nice hair.” to and mean it.  
But Donghyuck, wouldn't say that, he’d say something else. He’d say he was a very handsome guy.  
Not that he’d ever tell any of his friends that.  
Well, maybe Minhyung. Donghyuck smirked at the thought of his clumsy idiotic bisexual mess of a best friend.  
Donghyuck had known Minhyung for about 5 years. He’d seen Minhyung before he’d bleached his hair or knew any of the minor dirty things Donghyuck had taught him. They’d seen each other at their worst and enjoyed some of their bests together. Minhyung had always been a bit of a weird kid, even Donghyuck could tell. He was fidgety and spacey, he would be content just sitting in silence while Donghyuck would twitch in the awkward empty space where conversation should be. Minhyung was something special and Donghyuck felt it was his job to protect him from harm. With this mindset he’d gotten into a few fights, nothing serious, he’s tell Minhyung and his parents. Or just laugh it off and say “You should see the other guy.”. He cared about Minhyung, without a doubt, but he couldn't let him know how far he would go for him. Something told him that was bad, something said that that wasn't right. So he brushed off anymore thoughts of Minhyung with a sigh and took to his phone. 

2:34 PM

Yuta noona was exactly 34 minutes late.

He could see the sympathetic smile the the green haired guy gave him and it made his blood boil slightly. He didn’t need some random pretty boy’s pity, noona would be here soon she probably got caught in the non-existent snow and ice outside. Donghyuck rested his head against the cold metal of the table and swiveled the bar stool from left to right. His breath fogged up the metal as he breathed deeply. His lips touching the cold surface(very unsanitary Taeyong hyung would have a fit) and he felt a little peaceful. 

 

If he was going to be honest, he didn’t even like coffee.

It was bitter and bland and(according to Doyoung noona)makes you shorter and takes years of your life. She still downs 2 cups of it every morning so she’s either lying or has just given up on living after all her exams. Probably a little of both. 

Donghyuck rested his head on his hand as he watched the bland cold view from the shop window. Not a flower in sight, no snow either. A very anticlimactic winter if you asked him. Donghyuck tuned out the depressing sight with his phone.

3:21PM

Yuta Noona~~(◕‿◕✿)(4 unread messages)

Donghyuck’s heart jumped into his throat, the tips of his ears turning red as he quickly unlocked his phone.

 

hi hi hyuckie!!

theres something i really need to tell you, so bare with me k?

about our plans today, i cant go...i cant lead you on like this it isnt fair. i know you like me but i cant accpet your feelings hyuckie. i’m very sorry

you’re a good person, but not the kind of person i want to spend my life with.

Something cold encased his heart so tight it felt like it’s stopped breathing. He put a hand on his chest and didn’t know if he should be relieved or disappointed to feel a steady rhythm behind his hand. Tears pricked at his eyes and numbness bound his arm and legs. He had to act like he was okay. He could feel the green haired guy’s eyes on him. Donghyuck’s finger’s shook slightly as he typed out his response

It’s fine, I understand :)

 

But really he didn't understand, he didn’t understand any of it. He’d had a crush on Yuta for almost two years and it was hard to believe it was all ending right now. He hadn't even gotten the chance to confess. This didn’t seem as fair as Yuta made it sound, this seemed very unfair.

His phone lit up again.

yay! i’m so glad! let’s meet tomorrow yeah?

 

He scoffed, “Wow.”, was all he could think to day at the moment. Even if he was still minorly(majorly) in love with her. He thought of that smile, and it was impossible to say no. 

okay 

 

Donghyuck got up slowly from the stool and sprinted out of the shop without a look back. He gripped his as he hiccuped. Hot tears streaming down his face and plunked down onto the bare pavement. He ran down the street and passed the bus stop, sobbing loudly. How could this have happened? What did he do wrong? What kind of person does she want to spend her life with? Why isn’t it me?  
He sprinted faster and cried louder, his screaming surely echoed but he couldn't give less of a fuck as he just kept going in no particular direction.  
Donghyuck felt desperate and cold, he felt like nothing could fill the whole Yuta gouged in his heart. He stopped, panting turning his face up to the sky. Eyes stinging as the cold past them and felt the tears run passed his temples into his ears. Making everything sound warbled and distant. 

= = =

Minhyungs phone vibrated by his head

~Donghyuck~

He scrambled to grab his phone, tossing it around in his hands trying to keep it from falling to the floor. 

“Hey wh-”

“She rej-hiC-ected m-me.”

"What ar-"

“She s-said *sniffle*- we w-were supposed to get c-coffweee.”

“Who? Hyuck, are you crying what’s wrong?”

“Yuta noona! Of coursh i’m crying dickhead *sniffle*.”

“First, language-”

“Shwut up vancouver, you fucki-”

“-Second, i’m sorry. Nakamoto doesn't deserve you.”

“Whatever vancouver, did you just Google “How to comfort your friend who just got rejected”?”

“...N-”

“Liar.”

“Okay, i’ve been caught but still. Nakamoto was full of herself if you want my opinion. No google required for that one.”

“*sniffle* th-thanks loosssher.”

Minhyung laid back on his bed with a goofy smile on his face.

“Anytime, loosssher.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Not sure why i wrote this but heeeyyyyy hope you liked.  
>  this is my first work for nct and  
> comments are very much appreciated(they are my motivation)  
> /////  
> come yell at me on my twitter-(https://twitter.com/@pasteldreaam)  
> or anonymously yell at me on my curious cat-( https://curiouscat.me/moonroseu)


End file.
